1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and to a mobile body having the same. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a display device that projects a virtual image onto a target space, and to a mobile body having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a head-up display device mounted on a vehicle has been known (for example, see Japanese patent No. 5930231).
The head-up display device described in Japanese patent No. 5930231 includes: a projection device; a first screen; a second screen; and a relay optical system composed of a flat mirror and a concave mirror. In the head-up display device, the relay optical system reflects a first display image, which is projected onto the first screen by the projection device, and a second display image, which is projected onto the second screen by the projection device, toward a windshield of the vehicle. This causes a user to view a first virtual image that is based on the first display image and a second virtual image that is based on the second display image.
In this head-up display device, the second screen is disposed perpendicularly to an optical axis of projection light projected onto the second screen, and the first screen is disposed to obliquely intersect an optical axis of projection light projected onto the first screen. In this way, the first virtual image based on the first display image is displayed along a road surface, and the second virtual image is displayed perpendicularly to the road surface.